Suprises Await
by Nail-Queen
Summary: Harry finds out he has a sibling living in an orphanage when his aunt and uncle kick him out of their house! please read and review! [Edited by Curious Angel]
1. The Yellow Pages

Inbox

A/N: I have not yet thought of my title for my story but hopefully within the next week I will.

Chapter1-The Yellow Pages

One morning, fifteen year old, Harry woke up in his aunt and uncle's house on Privet Drive.

He hated his aunt and uncle and their bratty son, Dudley but had no where else to stay.

They wouldn't let him go to Hogwarts after what he did to Aunt Marge.

But Harry had no other place to go. He had no other family besides for them.

Harry woke up to his uncle and aunt having an argument.

"He can't stay with us, Petunia! After what he did to Marge, I never want to see his stupid ugly face again!" Vernon cried.

"But Vernon, what would the neighbors think if all of a sudden they saw a homeless boy near our house!" Petunia answered.

"So where is he going to go? He can't and he won't stay with us another day! By tomorrow he is out of the house, on his own and not any of our responsibility any longer. We don't know we ever had a nephew by the name of Harry Potter! We will finally have a normal life!" Vernon said.

"Fine, we need the most disgusting, distasteful, horrible place on the face of the earth for him to go! Do you have any ideas?" Petunia asked.

Harry sneaked into the kitchen where Dudley was stuffing his face with chocolate pie.

"Dad says you're leaving today and never coming back. He and mom say that you will never see any of your stupid wizard friends again" Dudley said in between bites.

"Lucky for you, Uncle Vernon took away my wand and my magic book or I would have turned you into a toad or maybe I would have made you go up in the air and pop like your Aunt Marge!" Harry said with a grin.

"Mom, Dad , Harry's threatening to do some hocus pocus magic on me like he did on Aunt Marge!" Dudley screamed in fear.

Harry laughed as Dudley dropped his chocolate pie all over the floor as he got up and ran to the living room where Petunia and Vernon were still arguing.

They were looking in the Yellow pages for a place to send Harry.

When Vernon heard what Harry had done, he stormed into the kitchen and almost choked Harry.

Petunia rushed in the kitchen trying to get Vernon away from Harry.

"Vernon stop! You must not choke him! No one will take him if he is damaged!" She cried.

"You are right, Petunia. I shouldn't ruin something we are trying to get rid of." He said as he let go of Harry's neck.

He and Petunia left the kitchen and went back into the living room where they looked up the crummiest places on earth in the Yellow Pages to send Harry.

Harry went up to what the Dursleys called his "room" which was the size of a closet.

He decided to send Ron a letter while he still had Hedwig.

The letter went like this:

Dear Ron,

I am really sorry to inform you that I will not be returning to

Hogwarts this semester because the Dursleys are not letting me. I

don't know if this will be the last time I even get to write to you.

They have threatened to burn my wand and magic books and send Hedwig

to an animal shelter! Don't make me say I told you so. I know it was

stupid for me to come back to this stupid wicked place but I had no

choice. I had no where else to go. Please don't send me a letter back

it's bad enough they might see Hedwig flying as it is. Thanks for

being a great friend.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

As soon as he finished writing the letter he sent Hedwig out.

He watched until he couldn't see her in the distance.

He laid on his bead thinking about what it would be like not to know

anyone. He wondered what it would be like to not be famous and to be

with muggles.


	2. Harry's Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any of her ideas!

Chapter 2- Harry's present

That night at dinner, Vernon and Petunia were discussing the

orphanage they found for Harry.

"It's called the Home for Unfortunate Children" Petunia said.

"I think you will love it there, Harry. At 8:00 tomorrow morning we will finally be living Harry free!" Vernon announced.

"Vernon, who is going to do the dishes and take out the garbage?" Petunia asked.

"We will just have to get a house keeper! It's not so bad- atleast now we will actually have guests over without telling them that our nephew is a freak." Vernon replied smiling. "You are happy I am leaving here? I should be the one dancing for joy!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, you should bend down on your knees and kiss our feet we took you in. You could have been living on the street right now eating used chicken bones living in a cardboard box if it wasn't for your gracious aunt Petunia. I wasn't too excited about you living here. Go on Harry, Thank your aunt for this lovely last meal dinner at this house!" Vernon said pushing Harry into Petunia as Petunia grabbed him into a hug

"I would have loved to live on the street." Harry said as he ripped himself out of the hug.

"Soon you will find out, Harry and you won't like it." Vernon said with laughter.

"I am counting down the minute until I leave this hole in the wall" Harry said.

"Harry, don't talk to your aunt and I like that." Vernon said.

"Why should I listen to two of the most disgusting people I have ever met, my family!" Harry exclaimed.

"Go to your room Harry and until 7:30 tomorrow morning when we take you to that orphanage." Vernon yelled.

Harry ran up the steps to his "room" and saw Hedwig standing on his bed with a letter in her beak and a package attached to her back.

Harry took the letter from her beak and unhooked the package from her back.

The letter wrote:

Dear Harry,

We have heard of your bad news and we feel bad for you. You probably think it's great news! We sent you a little present for you. Don't worry you can use it even without a wand. Hermoine saw it on Diagon Alley and loved it. We are trying to get a hold of Dumbeldore but he seems to be busy with the death of his mother. We will take Hedwig from you in fear that she will be the only owl in an animal shelter and that she will beat up all the other owls with her big beak. Please send her with a goodbye letter at 7:59, the moment before you leave the Dursleys house. Thanks for being a great friend and we

will try to get a way for you to come back to Hogwarts.

Sincerely,

Ron and Hermoine

P.S. we already wrote you directions for our present.

Harry closed the letter and opened his present.

It was a book with writing on the cover. He opened it up and saw Hermoine wrote in little letters:

This is a communication book between the three of us. We all have one. Don't worry muggles can't see the writing. All they see is blank paper. Write to us everyday and every night and we will write you back. Harry I am going to miss you Harry. Good luck!

-Hermoine

Harry opened the book and decided to see what would happen if he wrote something. So he wrote the word "hi" in big bold letters.

Two seconds later Hermoine wrote hi back in script.

Then Ron wrote "see how cool our gift is. You can use it in the orphanage and no one will be able to read it."

"Thanks you guys but I have to pack we are leaving at 8 am tomorrow" Harry wrote back.

"Don't forget to send Hedwig tomorrow morning- bye Harry" Ron wrote.

"Bye Harry good luck with everything. I hope to see you again."

"Goodnight!" Harry wrote as he closed the book.

Harry was very pleased with the book and knew it would come in handy these days.

He decided to go to sleep early so he will be well rested and up for

anything the next day.


	3. Harry's arrival

Chapter 3- Harry's arrival

Harry woke up at 7:45 on Thursday morning. He quickly got dressed and began to write his farewell letter to Ron and Hermoine. It began like this:

Dear Ron and Hermoine,

Please take good care of Hedwig for me. Take her to Hogwarts and let her fly free at night. I will write to you in our secret book everyday and every night. Thanks guys, you are my best friends.

Love always,

Harry

He waited until 7:59 and pet Hedwig goodbye and sent her to Ron. He then grabbed his suitcase of the little things she had and went downstairs. Vernon and Petunia were downstairs waiting in the living room until 8:00 on the dot to leave the house.

"Come on Dudley we are going to take that awful human being you call a cousin to an orphanage far away. Get in the car" Vernon told Dudley.

Dudley listened like a puppy listening to it's owner.

They all got into the car and Vernon drove for what seemed like hours.

They finally stopped at a house with a big banner that read: "Madame Claire's House for Unfortunate Children".

"I thought this place was supposed to be a disgusting hole in the wall not some lovely vacation home" Petunia whined to Vernon.

"I am sure this place looks good on the outside so people will come and visit the poor old brats but disgusting on the inside. It happens all the time." Vernon said.

When they walked into the orphanage his opinion changed completely.

The inside was much nicer than the outside.

They had just remodeled last year and hired Madame Claire as the manager of the orphanage.

"You must be Harry" a woman called down the hallway.

"Yes that is him and who might you be?" asked Vernon.

"Oh I am sorry. I am Madame Claire and I manage this Home for unfortunate children. Are you Harry's parents?" Madame Claire asked Vernon and Petunia.

"No not at all. We are his aunt and uncle. I am Petunia Dursley and this is my husband Vernon. His mother was my sister." Petunia said.

"Oh well we are going to have to sign some papers basically giving over Harry to me and the orphanage and then you are free to go. Harry, why don't you say goodbye to your aunt and uncle now so you can have some time to meet the other children here before lunch. I will be in my office down the hall when you are ready." Madame Claire said.

"Good bye Harry" Petunia said and gave Harry a fake hug as Madame Claire walked away.

"Now that she's gone, we hope we never see you again. Good bye" Vernon said.

"Goodbye" Harry said as he walked up the spiral staircase with his suitcase.

He was finally free of the Dursley.

He walked up a hallway to a doorway that read: "Welcome Harry" in big bold letters.

He turned the doorknob and saw four faces staring at him.

"Hi I am Harry" he said.

"Hey I am Mark " a boy in a red sweatshirt said. He looked the same age as Harry.

"Hey I am Chuck and you must be the new boy" a taller boy said.

"Hi I am Justin. Chuck, leave him alone. Don't mind him, Harry." a boy with brown hair said.

"Hey I am Karen" a girl with brown freckles said.

"Hi I am Rachel" a girl with blond hair and blue eyes said.

They all looked around Harry's age.

"We are all in the same age group as you. Do you want to see your new room?" asked Mark.

"We are all except Daffs. She is always late!" Karen said.

"What is Daffs short for?" asked Harry.

"It is short for Daffadil as in the flower. She hates the name so we all call her Daffs. It's kind of cool". Rachel said.

Harry was directed to a room with a bed and a closet. I t was twice the size of Harry's room at the Dursley's house. He was very pleased with the size of it. He opened his closet and saw a whole closet full of clothing. Shirts, pants, pajamas, even slippers. Harry was confused.

He ran to the hall and yelled "Mark" very loud. All of a sudden, Mark came running down the hallway.

"What is the matter, Harry?" he asked worried.

"Nothing I just wanted to know who's clothes are in the closet?" Harry asked

"Oh Madame Claire never told you?" Mark asked Harry.

"Tell me what?" Harry said.

"Tell you that whenever there is a new kid in the orphanage, Madame Claire calls up her friend that works and manages a big department store. She tells him your size, weight , taste in clothing based on what the people who brought you here say. Then she orders a whole wardrobe for you. We help her put it nicely in your closet and there you have it." answered Mark.

"That's so nice of her. Why does she care about children so much?" asked Harry.

"Because we are all she has. She never married and doesn't have any kids of her own so she decided to work here five years ago. The owner, Bob and his crew of monsters, treated us real mean. They made us work for free as slaves. Claire worked her way to the top and fired every person that got in her way. She originally came here from France with her sister Ellen. Ellen was sixteen and Claire was twenty five. Claire was supposed to look out for Ellen but Ellen got too wild. She hung out with the wrong people and made some bad choices and got herself killed. After that Claire started working here she said she felt our pain." Mark said.

"Wow that's harsh! I thought my life was bad!" Harry said amazed.

"Well I guess you should get changed, lunch is about to start." Mark said.

Mark turned around and left.

Harry closed the door and took out a shirt and a pair of blue pants from the closet.

He looked out the window at the beautiful view of the garden. He saw children playing on swings and an older woman singing songs with them.

He closed the blinds and began to change when he felt someone staring at him. He turned around and saw two gorgeous blue eyes staring at him from the door way.


	4. Owner of the Eyes

Chapter 4- Owner of the Eyes

Harry finished getting dressed and walked down the hall to Mark's

room. He knocked on the door and waited, after a couple of seconds he opened the door and peaked inside.

The room was black with blue stripes and covered with posters of sports teams. Harry shrugged "I guess he

already went down to lunch".

He continued down the hall until he saw a sign that read Lunch Hall with an arrow. He entered the Lunch Hall to

find four tables and a larger table that was piled with bagels, jams, and cakes. He quickly chose his food and

went to sit down with Mark, Rachel, and Justin. Five minutes later, a girl with red hair and hazel eyes ran into

the lunch hall and stopped in front of their table.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Godric was being a prick and wouldn't eat his food. I practically had to force it down

his throat."

Harry, who had been eating mashed potatoes, choked. The girl looked over at him and smirked, "Hey, you

must be the new kid. I'm Daffodil, but if you want to live long enough to find out what's for dinner, you'll call me

Daffs."

"Charming isn't she" Mark whispered to Harry. Harry grinned and turned back to Daffodil.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Well Harry, Harry Potter, welcome home."

There was total silence for a couple of seconds until Harry finally had enough courage to ask.

"Thanks. Uh…. so…… who's Godric?"

"He's my pet squirrel"

Daffs said it so nonchalantly, that Harry had a choking fit all over again. When he calmed down a bit he asked,

"You have a pet squirrel?"

"Yeah…………hey, what's so funny!" Harry had started laughing and his face started to turn red.

"You know," he said between gasps for air "one of my ancestors was named Godric."

"Really that's so cool." Daffs turned to Mark.

Hey Mark pay up, I told you Godric was a name."

"Thanks a lot Harry." Mark pulled out his wallet and handed Daffs fifty pence.

After everybody was fed they all went to the lounge to relax and get to know Harry. As they entered Harry had to

do a retake. The lounge was HUGE.

"This is the lounge! It's more like an arcade!" Harry couldn't believe it. The "lounge" was twice the size of the

Gryffindor common room and more.

Mark took a seat at one of the computers.

"Cool." Harry said as he flopped down on the big red couch in the middle of the room.

"So Harry, who brought you here?" Daffs asked.

"My aunt, uncle and my bratty cousin." Harry answered.

"Why did they bring you here?"

"Daffs, I really don't think you shouldn't be asking Harry these questions." Mark cut her off.

"Mark, why do you care so much?"

"Umm, maybe because whenever we ask you any questions about your past, you either ignore it or change the

subject."

"Mark, why don't you go play basketball in the gym?"

"You have a gym too?" Harry said interrupting.

Mark ignored Harry.

"See you're changing the subject again."

"If you don't like what's being asked then leave the room."

"Why should I? This is as much my lounge as yours."

"Mark you know me when I get mad, I tend to blurt things out. So I'd stop making me mad if I were you. I really

think you should leave..."

"I'm not moving. There is nothing you could say that will make me get embarrassed so you leave!"

All of a sudden without Daffs's control she opened her mouth and told one of Mark's secrets.

"So you don't care if I just tell everyone that you're fifteen and still sleep with a teddy bear? In my opinion you

should give Mr. Snuggles a rest!"

After a second or two, Daffs became bright red in the face.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Mark said as he left the room not looking anyone in the eyes.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence.

Justin broke the silence.

"So, Harry do you want a tour of the place."

"Yeah sure."

They left the room.

Justin led Harry to all the important places including the gym, art room, Madame Claire's office, and Justin's

room.

"Is Daffs always like that?" Harry finally asked while sitting on Justin's bed.

"Like what?" Justin answered.

"Does she always get mad and tell other people she has never seen before some one else's secrets?"

"Ummm…well I don't think it's her fault."

"How is it not her fault? Didn't she just reveal Mark's secret to Rachel, you and me?"

"Yeah but it wasn't in her control. Sometimes when she's angry she reveals peoples' secrets. She can't help it. It's natural. So just don't tell her anything too important that you don't want other people to know or find out

about."

"Whatever. I'm going to go to my room. I'm tired."

Harry left the room and walked to his bedroom.

On the way to his bedroom, Harry passed Madame Claire's office. She was on the phone arguing with

someone. Harry wasn't trying to overhear anything but the phone was on speaker. Even though her door was

closed he still could hear everything she and the man on the phone were saying.

"You can't take her. You are not her legal guardian. I am."

"Yes, but I am her biological father. If I want to adopt her back, I can"

"No I own an orphanage but the children are under my care. They are not up for adoption nor will they ever be. I

am their legal guardian until they are eighteen and can take care of themselves."

"No lawyer or judge will ever let you have custody of her more than me, her biological father. I am Todd Adams

you are talking too. I am a judge and I know a lot of Judges. No one will let you keep her."

"I don't care who your lawyer is or the judge may be but Daffodil Adams is under my care and you by law can

not take her."

"I don't care if you are the president, Daffodil is staying here and that's final."

"You will see, she won't be with you for long. She will be where she should be with her father!"

"I highly doubt that. No judge will give you custody without identification. Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and turned the door knob. Harry ran up the stairs. H e knew Daffodil was in trouble but

he didn't know how he could help!

Harry decided to stop by Mark's room to see what he was doing.

Mark knocked on his door.

"Come in" Mark answered.

"Hey Mark. Sorry to bother you but I have a question for you."

"No problem. What's your question?" Mark said looking up from the book he was reading.

"Well as I was walking up here I passed Madame Claire's office. She was on speaker with this guy who claims

to be Daffs's father. Madame Claire won't let him take her. I think she's in trouble. Should I mention anything to

her?"

"Harry, Daffs is very private about her life before this place. She doesn't really remember anything anyway. But

don't mention it to her. If you see any unfamiliar people around here suddenly tell me. Do not tell her or anyone

else that you heard what you heard!"

"I won't. Thanks Mark. I'll talk to you later. Come get me when it's time for dinner."

Harry walked to his room. He closed the door behind him. On his desk was Hermione's and Ron's gift book

exactly where he left it. He opened it up and decided to write to Ron and Hermione. He hadn't spoken to them

since the morning.

"Hey guys. How's life?" He wrote.

"Everything's fine here." Ron wrote

"That's great. How's Hermione?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"I love it here. I already made friends here. But of course I'd much rather be at Hogwarts."

"We're working on it Harry."

"Yeah within a couple of months you'll be out of there and in Hogwarts."

"But how Ron?"

"My parents are talking to Dumbledore about adopting you"

"But Madame Claire has all my papers and birth certificate."

"Harry Dumbledore is a wizard, he doesn't need papers. All he needs is you!"

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. It was Daffs.

"Guys I have to go. I'll try to keep in touch."

"You better, Harry"

"Take care of yourself!"

"Goodbye."

Harry closed the book and opened the door. Daffs was crying.

"Daffs, what's wrong?"

"Godrics missing!"


	5. Godric's mystery appearance

Chapter 5- The squirrel-napper

"What do you mean he's missing?" Harry asked Daffodil.

"Godric's missing. He ran away." Daffs said between sniffles.

"Come on. Don't worry we'll find him" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry."

They left Harry's room and continued down the hallway towards Daffs's room.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Harry asked.

"The last time I saw him was before lunch."

"What was he doing before you left?"

"He was eating; remember I came in late to the lunch hall?"

"Right, so let's go…"

Harry got cut off by a noise. It was a squeak that came out of Daff's's room. Harry peaked into the room.

They walked in and found Godric on the bed in a small bird cage. He had a note attached to his neck from a red bandana. It read:

If you want your fluffy friend to stay alive for much longer, you will keep him locked in your room.

"Who could have done this to him?" Harry asked Daffs as they tried to get Godric out of the cage.

"Who ever did it was in my room before because when I came in to feed Godric dinner, He wasn't in a cage or on my bed." Daffs replied.

"Daffs, do you own this bird cage?"

"No, Harry but I do know someone who does!"

**Meanwhile:**

Justin and Mark were playing basket ball in the gym. They just started playing five minutes ago. All of a sudden Madame Claire came into the gym. They stopped playing.

"Hey boys, have you seen Harry?" she asked them.

"No, I think he went to his room." Justin answered.

"I haven't seen him sorry." Mark said.

"Oh well if you see him please tell him, I'm looking for him." She told them.

"We will, Madame Claire." They answered.

"How do you think Harry's adjusting?" she asked.

"He's great. He's really fitting in. I think." Mark said.

"Yeah he's a really great guy." Justin said.

"I'm really glad to hear that. I guess I made the right choice telling him to come here. Anyway, I have tons of work to do. I'll see you boys at dinner which is in an hour." She said.

"Okay see you later, Madame Claire." They said.

"Please don't be late." She said as she walked out.

Daffs and Harry walked in. Daffs looked very upset. Her eyes were as red as her hair. They were full of anger. Compared to her, Harry looked innocent and calm. As Mark and Justin were starting to finish the game they were playing before Madame Claire came in, they stopped again.

"Mark, why must you always play these stupid tricks on me!" Daffs started.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"You know what I mean. You kidnapped Godric tied him up and put him in your old dead bird's cage." Daffs concluded.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked her.

"Justin were you with Mark about fifteen minutes ago?" Daffs asked Justin.

"No, I was playing a card game with Rachel in the lounge." Justin said.

"Well that means you did it because Harry was in his room and I was in the park with the toddlers. Rachel and Justin were in the lounge. Karen was swimming in the pool. That leaves you." Daffs said.

"Daffs don't assume it was him. It could have been anyone, for all you know." Harry told Daffs.

"Yeah Daffs it wasn't me" Mark defended himself.

"Then who was it?" Daffs asked.

"Have you asked Chuck yet?" Mark asked.

"How can I be so stupid? Of course it's him. He hates Godric.

"Come on, Harry." Daffs said.

"Bye guys. See you at dinner." Harry said to Justin and Mark

"Bye." They said.

Harry and Daffs left. Justin and Mark began to finish their game.

**Five Minutes Later:**

Harry and Daffs found Chuck in his room. Daffs decided that if they showed Chuck what happened to Godric. They walked into Daffs room. There was no sign of Godric.

"Wow, something feels the same!" she said to Harry.

"Where is he now?" Harry asked.

"Here Godric" Daffs called him.

All of a sudden out of the corner of her eye was a guy lifting up Godric and running out of the room. She quickly turned around and ran out of the room. Harry ran after her. He chased the squirrel-napper all the way to Chuck's room. The squirrel- napper then ran into Chuck's closet and slammed the closet door shut. Sure enough, Chuck was no longer on his bed reading a book.

"Chuck, we know you took Godric. Confess!" Daffs said.

Chuck came out of the closet.

"Okay I confess. But I didn't think of it myself." He answered.

Daffs was too busy petting Godric to ask Chuck any questions, so Harry took over for her.

"Who sent you to do this to Daffs?" Harry asked.

"Mark sent me. He said he would pay me forty bucks if I take Godric tie him up and put him in a cage. He told me to write a fake letter. Then he told me in an hour, I should take him again and hide him in my closet until he decides what to do with him. It really wasn't my fault." He said.

"I should have never trusted him. I knew it was him." Daffs said.

"Mark blamed you, Chuck." Harry told him.

"Oh that little liar, I'm going to kill him!" Chuck screamed.

"Don't do that. I'll take care of it for you!"

She left the room.


	6. The Blackout

Chapter 6- The Blackout

Harry ran off to catch Daffs. He knew if he didn't run after her, she would be in a lot of trouble very soon. She was running pretty fast, but Harry caught up with her. Harry grabbed her arm. He pulled her to the side of the hallway.

"What do you want from me, Harry?" she asked out of breath.

"I'm stopping you before you do something you will forget. Stop running. There is no point." Harry said.

"Yes there is. I'm going to show him that there is a price to pay for doing mean things to me."

"You honestly think you are going to tell him something he doesn't already know?"

"Yeah I do. But first you have to let go of my arm."

"No. Daffs just let it go. Anything you say or do will make him do it again." Harry said not letting go of her arm.

"Fine, I'll leave him alone if you let go of my arm."

"Do you promise that you won't talk to him or go to his room?"

"Harry, I'm not a two year old anymore. Don't treat me like one! Now let go of me!"

"Promise me Daffs. I know the second I let go, you'll run off and do something stupid. I'm not an idiot."

"I promise, now let go or I will scream so loud, Madame Claire will think you are murdering me. One….Two…"

Daffs was interrupted by a big boom. Harry instantly dropped her arm. All of a sudden the lights shut off. There was complete darkness. Daffs let out a shriek.

"Harry?" Daffs said.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"Let's go to the lunch hall. Maybe Madame Claire is gathering everyone there. There must be a blackout or a power outage. This never happened before."

They walked to the lunch hall. Madame Claire was there with ten flashlights. The entire room was lit with candles. The little kids were on the floor crying with their teddy bears.

"There you are. Daffs, didn't you tell Harry that when ever there is a blackout or something happens to immediately come to the lunch hall. I was very worried about you." Madame Claire said to Harry and Daffs.

"We're really sorry we're late. It won't happen again. I promise." Daffs said.

Madame Claire walked away.

"How is it that you can promise Madame Claire that you won't be late again but you can't promise me that you won't talk or beat up Mark?" Harry asked Daffs.

"First of all, she wasn't grabbing my arm and pulling me away. Second of all, I rather promise someone that I won't be late again, than promise someone that I won't beat someone up. Sorry but it's not in my control. Just like it's not in my control what I say, it's not my control what I do. When people get me mad, I beat them up. It's my first reaction." Daffs said.

"Have you talked to a therapist about it?" Harry said jokingly.

Daffs slapped him hard.

"Oww! That hurt." Harry cried.

"See what I mean. My hand just accidentally slapped you. I personally didn't mean it. Bad hand!" Daffs said slapping her hand.

"You talk to your hand too? Wow, I thought I had problems." Harry said laughing.

Daffs slapped him hard again.

"Will you stop doing that? I was joking." Harry said.

"Apologize, Harry. I didn't find it funny." Daffs said.

"I'm sorry. Where are Rachel and Karen? Where's Justin?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Mark. Oh I forgot he's not here either. He's probably planning how to scare me next!" Daffs said sarcastically.

"Funny, Daffs. Why don't we just give him the benefit of the doubt?" Harry asked.

"Whatever. I'll be right back." Daffs said as she went to ask Madame Claire something.

She came back two minutes later.

"Madame Claire told me to find Chuck, Justin, Rachel and Karen. So let's go!" Daffs ordered Harry.

"Wait but what about Mark?" Harry asked curiously.

"Forget about Mark. Let's find them." Daffs said as she pulled Harry.

Daffs grabbed a flashlight. They left the lunch hall and went down the hallway. They first went to Daffs's room. The room was empty except for the snoring of Godric.

"Wow, I can't believe he's snoring through a blackout." Harry commented.

"If he can snore through my blaring music, then he can sleep through anything! At least now we know he's in his place and no one took him away." Daffs said.

They left the room and closed the door. They walked further down the hall to Harry's room. Harry's door was closed.

"That's odd. I think I left the door open." Harry said.

"Well obviously not." Daffs said.

"Maybe I didn't. Stand back in case someone's in there. I'll go in first." Harry said.

Harry turned the doorknob very slowly. Daffs moved back.

**_Dum_****_ Dum Dum……_**

The window was open all the way in Harry's room. It was bitterly cold in the room.

"I know for sure I did not leave the window open." Harry said.

"Well maybe you didn't. But then again, wasn't it you who said you didn't leave the door closed." Daffs replied.

"Daffs I know for a fact that someone was in my room. Why would I make a mess of my clothes in my closet?" Harry said as he shined the flashlight on his closet.

His clothes were all thrown out like someone was looking for something. The door to the closet was left wide open.

"Let's go find them. They aren't in here. We'll figure out what happened to your room later." Daffs said.

Daffs pulled Harry back into the hall way. They decided to walk to Rachel and Karen's room.

"Why don't Rachel and Karen have separate rooms?" Harry asked on the walk to their room.

"Because they found out they are biological cousins and ever since they don't want to leave each other's side. I don't blame them. If I found a biological relative, I wouldn't let them go either." Daffs explained.

"Very interesting. Where's their room?" he asked.

"Just down this hall." Daffs pointed.

They walked to their room. The door was closed. They opened the door.

No one was in the room. There were two beds in the room. The covers were neatly put on the bed. Everything looked normal except for the lights being off. They left the room. They closed the door.

"Let's go see where Justin is. Karen and Rachel are probably near him." Daffs said.

She led Harry back near her room. The door was wide open. Her clothes were all over her bed. They went into the room.

"Wasn't my door closed?" Daffs asked.

"I think so." Harry answered.

"I don't hear Godric."

"Maybe he's awake."

"If he was awake he would be breathing heavily. He has a cold. I don't hear anything."

Daffs walked into her room and shrieked. Harry came running in.

"What happened?" Harry said expecting to find Daffs lying on the floor covered in blood. That was how loud her scream was.

"Oh My God!" Daffs said screaming.

"What? I can't see in the dark and you took my flashlight." Harry said to the darkness that was in front of him.

Daffs shined the flashlight on her bed. There laid Godric.

"Godric isn't moving. He isn't even breathing. I think he's dead!" Daffs said in between sobs.

"Wow he was snoring three minutes ago."

"Yeah well now he's not. He was murdered and I know exactly who did it."

Daffs didn't even have to tell Harry who killed Godric. He knew exactly who she thought did it.


	7. Godric's Death

Chapter 7- Godric's Death

All of a sudden the lights went back on. Harry saw Daffs holding Godric as if he was a baby. She was crying and her tears went down into Godric's fur.

"Don't worry Daffs. We'll find who did this to Godric. But right now we have to figure out what just happened to the lights and who was looking through my stuff." Harry said.

Daffs slowly put Godric down on her bed. She covered him with her blanket. She then followed Harry out of her room. They walked back silently to Harry's room. Daffs was too upset to talk and Harry was scared she would become emotional again so he kept quiet. As soon as they got to Harry's room, Harry broke the silence.

"This is the first place we looked during the black out. Let's see if there is anything we could find." Harry said.

They walked into the room. Daffs sat on Harry's bed. Harry started putting his clothes and shoes back in his closet. He found a picture on the floor along with the book Ron and Hermione bought him. He picked up the picture. It was a picture of Harry's parents.

"What is that?' Daffs asked.

"It's a picture of my parents." He answered.

"Can I see what they look like?"

All of a sudden the door opened and Mark barged in.

"I'll show you later" Harry said to Daffs.

"Mark, why is it that you always come at the wrong moment?"

She said as she left the room.

"What was that about?" Mark asked.

"Well Daffs just found out that Godric died in the blackout."

"So that gives her the right to act snobby to me?"

"No, but don't be so hard on her. If your pet died, you'd be upset too."

"Well it doesn't matter because I don't have a pet. Whatever I'm hungry, I'll see you later."

Mark left the room. He didn't think that Mark was guilty. He picked up the picture of his parents.

"_If you guys were only here, none of this would be happening. I would never have lived with the Dursleys and I would never have ended up here."_ Harry thought.

He decided to write to Ron and Hermione:

_Hey Guys! _Harry wrote.

**Hey Harry! What's going on? I haven't heard from you for weeks. Are you okay?** Ron wrote.

Hey Harry, How's life? We miss you at Hogwarts. Hermione wrote.

_Nothing is going on. I just wanted to say hi. I really miss you guys. I want to come back to Hogwarts. Any news from Dumbledore?_

He can't do anything. He's still trying. 

_There's some kind of thing going on here. The power went out today and a girl's squirrel was killed. It's kind of odd. Who would want to scare an orphanage? Anyway I have to go find the girl so I'll talk to you later. Bye!_

Harry we have to tell you something. 

_What?_

The one-who-should-not-be-named is in the muggleworld. Harry you better be careful. He's very dangerous.

_How do you know?_

It's all over the news. 

_Don't worry about me. I fought him once I'll fight him again. I have to go. Bye!_

**Goodbye Harry. **

Goodbye Harry. Keep in touch and watch your back.

Harry closed the book. There was a knock on the door. It was Daffs.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry about before. Mark just wanted to see if I wanted a snack."

"It's okay. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever want to talk about your parents, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Daffs. But right now I'm okay. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Madame Claire just buried Godric in the backyard. I made him a little headstone."

"Oh. Umm…I was just wondering if you would like to see the picture of my parents. I have never showed it to anyone."

"Harry, you really don't have to show me. I'm really nosy. I should never have asked."

"No, Daffs. It's okay. They died along time ago and it's okay now. Here I'll show you."

Harry went to his draw and took out his picture and walked over to the bed where Daffs was sitting. Daffs reached her hand out but Harry ignored it.

"Wow, is that your mom?"

"Yeah"

"She's beautiful. What was her name?"

"Lily"

"See I'm not the only one with a flowery name."

"Yeah I guess."

"What was your dads name?"

"James."

"Harry, can I hold the picture up to the light, there's a glare."

"Yeah sure as long as I can hold one side. I don't want to loose it."

"You don't trust me?"

Daffs grabbed on the side of the photo where Harry's mom stood. Harry held onto the side where Harry's father sat on a chair.

All of a sudden, there was a gust of wind and Harry and Daffs started floating in the air.

"Harry, what's going on?" Daffs cried.

"I don't know but hold onto me"

Daffs grabbed onto Harry. They did not know where they were going but Harry had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
